1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of data protection for a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones are popular and users are used to store privacy data in the mobile phones for convenience. Such privacy data may include address book, a short message service (SMS), and e-mail content, for example. However, the privacy data may be exposed to others if the mobile phones are lost or stolen. Therefore, the privacy data may be misappropriated for crime. The mobile phones have the potential security issue.